


Far From Subtle

by plutonianshores



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a quote by Mervyn Peake: "Lust is an arrogant and haughty beast and far from subtle."</p><p>Note: this was written and posted just barely before the release of TRK, and thus I cannot be held responsible for inaccuracies re: Adam and Declan's future :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Far From Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> Title from a quote by Mervyn Peake: "Lust is an arrogant and haughty beast and far from subtle."
> 
> Note: this was written and posted just barely before the release of TRK, and thus I cannot be held responsible for inaccuracies re: Adam and Declan's future :)

No one in New York knew who Adam Parrish had been before he’d become an associate at Turner and Westfall, and he’d worked hard to keep it that way. His first few months here, he’d woken up nearly every night from dreams of his colleagues asking about his hometown, his accent, his father. It invariably took hours of staring at the minimalist décor he’d carefully chosen to take him as far away from the Parrish trailer as possible to bring himself back to the present. _My name is Adam Parrish. I am a junior associate at a prestigious firm, and I belong here._ Someday, he hoped, he wouldn’t need his well-worn mantra to bring him back to himself. Until then, he clung to the stainless steel and crisp linen that surrounded him, and thanked God that he’d learned long ago how to get by on only two hours of sleep.

Then Declan Lynch walked through the firm’s door, and Adam nearly had a heart attack. Declan caught his eye, and he must have noticed Adam’s panic, but he only winked. It took nearly ten minutes for Adam’s heart rate to return to normal, and every so often he’d catch a glimpse of Declan, who was always surreptitiously staring back at him, and begin to panic all over again.

When Declan cornered Adam as he was leaving for the night, Adam’s fear had turned to anger, burning in the pit of his stomach. He backed Declan into the wall of the alley outside the office, glaring at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Declan laughed, infuriatingly smug. “They offered me a job. Not everything is about you, Parrish.”

“There’s how many law firms in this city, and you ended up here? Bullshit.” Adam grabbed Declan’s wrist, and hissed, “If you’re here to drag up who I used to be—”

There was that laugh again. “Is _that_ what you think I’m doing?”” He leaned in closer, and Adam shouldn’t have felt so powerless, not when he was the one who had Declan pinned to the wall. “Not everyone’s out to get you.”

And then Declan’s lips met Adam’s, fierce and hungry. Adam returned the kiss, only pulling back when he heard the _thunk_ of Declan’s head hitting the brick of the wall.

“Don’t stop,” Declan muttered, and Adam obliged, winding his fingers through Declan’s hair to cushion his head.

It was all he could do to keep his thoughts from spinning away from him. This was a dream—it must be. This was something he would have dreamed up in Henrietta, kissing Declan fucking Lynch after a long day at the firm. Would bites to the lip wake you up the same as pinching yourself?

Then Declan managed to get a hand under Adam’s waistband, and _God_ , he would never be able to dream something this good. He arched into Declan’s grasp, then backed away when he remembered where they were.

“You’re not jerking me off in an alley.”

Declan grinned. “You want me to stop?”

“I want you to come home with me.” Adam sounded embarrassingly into the idea, but he didn’t care anymore. “I’m two blocks down.”

Declan pinned him to the door the second it closed, going back to loosening Adam’s belt. When Adam scrambled to return the favor, Declan grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head.

“Let me do this for you,” he said, and once again, Adam obliged. Declan tugged Adam’s jacket off, then loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He paused at Adam’s waist to return a hand to his cock, running a thumb teasingly over its head. Then he slid Adam’s pants and boxers to the ground in one smooth movement, standing back to look him over.

“Don’t stop!” Adam blushed as he heard the Henrietta twang coming out in his voice.

Declan grinned and dropped to his knees. “I don’t plan to.”

He swallowed Adam down without preamble, making him gasp, then drew back to kiss at the head of his cock. Adam ran his fingers through Declan’s hair, trying in vain to steady his breathing. Then Declan swallowed him deeper once again, hollowing his cheeks, and Adam gave up all hope of keeping his composure.

“You look so good like this,” Adam said, feeling he should say something. He regretted talking when he heard the drawl that his words took on, clear even through the raspiness of his arousal, but Declan moaned at his words. There was something heady about Declan Lynch, a man who Adam had admired and hated in equal measure for his seamless blending into the world of Aglionby, on his knees for Adam, moaning at the sound of his voice.

He stopped trying to hide his accent, and started telling Declan exactly how much he was enjoying this. “God, you’re good with your mouth. And you look gorgeous, staring up at me like that with your dick in my mouth. You’re so—oh _god_ , do that again!”

Declan did, and Adam came undone. He’d meant to warn Declan before coming, but the only signal he could manage was to tighten his grasp on Declan’s hair. Declan swallowed, then slowly released Adam’s cock, licking the last drops of come off of its head and grinning.

Adam gasped for air, leaning back against the wall. Once he’d caught his breath, he watched Declan get to his feet. “Do you need a hand?”

Declan gestured to his pants, fly open and splattered with come. “I can take care of myself.” He leaned forward for a kiss, and Adam nearly got hard again tasting himself on Declan’s lips. “You gonna let me spend the night?”

“After that blowjob, you can do whatever you want.” Adam blushed when he realized he’d actually said that out loud.

Declan laughed, a thousand times more genuine than the smug chuckles of earlier this evening. “Anything?” He paused, letting Adam sweat, before saying, “I’m the big spoon tonight, then.”

Adam couldn’t say he minded falling asleep with Declan pressed against his back in nothing but his underwear. But he also couldn’t say he minded when Declan crept off the next morning without waking him up, and the way they kept falling into bed the next few months without actually talking about it.

 Since they weren’t talking about it, Adam didn’t think twice about going home with the hot blond he met one night at the bar. He certainly didn’t feel guilty about it—that would be stupid. You can’t cheat on a friend with benefits.

Declan apparently felt differently. The next day, during their lunch break, he cornered Adam in the office bathroom.

“Who did you go home with last night?”

Adam tried to keep his face blank, although the way Declan had him forced against the wall was going straight to his dick. “Who says I went home with anyone?”

“You smell like corner-store cologne,” Declan sneered. “I know you’re not that cheap, which means whoever you fucked last night is.”

“You want me to call you and ask permission next time?”

Declan ground his hips against Adam’s, and even through two layers of clothes the friction made him shiver. “Didn’t I make myself clear? I don’t want there to _be_ a next time, Parrish.”

“How about I make it up to you?” 

Adam brushed a thumb over Declan’s frown, smiling as it softened. “No more next times, I promise.”

He nodded his assent, and Adam dropped to his knees. He tugged Declan’s pants down to his knees, mouthing at his cock through his briefs. Declan muttered a stifled curse, one hand fisted by his side while the other grabbed at Adam’s hair. Adam moaned, making Declan shudder. Then he slid Declan’s briefs down, taking his cock into his mouth.

Declan tightened his grip, tugging at Adam’s hair. “God!” he hissed. Adam slipped a hand under his own waistband and took Declan deeper into his mouth, realizing with a thrill just how exposed they were. He was taking Declan apart in a public bathroom, in their office, no less; the thought went straight to his cock.

Judging by the way Declan’s eyes kept drifting to the door, he was enjoying the idea as well. Adam dragged his tongue across the head of Declan’s cock, succeeding in drawing his attention back to Adam.

“Do that again,” Declan demanded, voice hoarse. Adam obliged.

It wasn’t long before Declan came, nearly pulling out a patch of Adam’s hair in the process. Adam spilled into his hand soon after, careful not to stain his suit. When he stood up, Declan traced a finger across his lip, wiping it clean.

“Not bad, Parrish. But if you sneak out with a cheap date again, it’ll take a hell of a lot more to make it up to me.”

Adam smiled, catching himself before he said something too sappy. What did he need one night stands for when he had Declan?


End file.
